Forgotten Memories
by ppgzmlpfimlover
Summary: When the Rowdyruff Boys lose their memories the Powerpuff Girls take the advantage to change them into superheroes instead of villains. But how are they going to get along with the boys long enough to actually teach them? PpgXRrb. Counterpart x Counterpart Please read! Better than it sounds.
1. Bored

**Hey guys! I finally wrote the rewrite of Amnesia. I promise to actually finish this time. Buttercup: You better. Me: Don't worry. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. Bubbles: She pinkie promised! So now she has to! Me: I know. So before I start they are some things I want to explain. I changed their outfits, they are 15 in high school, have fingers and all that chiz, and I'm gonna need some new . Form at the end of chapter. Blossom: All submitted will not be used and make their personalities shine! Unique personalities. Me: Thanks Blossom. Now to the story!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the city of Townsville. Too peaceful.

"Bored." A 15-year-old Buttercup laid down on her sister, Blossom's room floor. She had grown into quite a pretty teen. She wore a black tank top with a small emerald-green hoodie with short sleeves that showed half of her tank top and green pants that reached her a little below her knees. Her raven hair is spiky at the ends and reached her shoulder. She wore black fingerless gloves and black & green sneakers. "So freakin' bored."

"Then read a book." Blossom suggested not looking up from the book she was reading at her desk. She too was a beautiful teen. Blossom had on a rosy pink school girl shirt with long sleeve folded back so it reached her elbows with a pink plaid skirt, white knee socks, black school shows, and a small pink tie. Her Red-orange ankle length hair was in a high ponytail complete with her favorite red bow which she never outgrown. Buttercup pretended to choke herself. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"How about a video game?" Bubbles looked down at Buttercup from Blossom's bed. Bubbles was the cutest teen you could meet. She had on a sky blue dress with a slightly dark blue belt on it, a white and blue short sleeve small jacket, and blue ballet flats. Her blonde hair that reached her chest was put in slightly puffy pigtails with blue scrunchies.

"I played and have the high score on every video game we have."

"T.V.?"

"Nothing good is on."

"Then go play outside." Blossom looked at her.

"What am I? Five? Besides I have no one to beat in soccer. Everyone is busy."

"Are you going to shoot down everything we suggest?"

"Are you going to give me a good suggestion?"

"Buttercup, you are so annoying." "Blossom, you are so boring."

"Will you guys stop it? Do you ever not fight?" Bubbles asked annoyed.

"Sometimes." Buttercup and Blossom said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Bubbles raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I never understand you guys." She smiled.

"Yeah. You guys know what I really want to do? Fight some bad guys." Buttercup sighed.

"Everyone has retired now. Mojo Jojo, Gangreen Gang, Even Him for pete's sake!"

"Yeah. It's been kind of slow." Bubbles agreed.

"The only way we are going to fight someone is if Townsville gets some new villains." Blossom admitted. "But that's not gonna happen."

"You never know. Blossom's phone could ring right now." Bubbles shrugged.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh my gosh...I'm psychic!" Bubbles cheered. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Blossom answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Blossom! I have an emergency!"

"What is it Mayor?"

"I lost my hat!"

"Mayor." Ms. Bellum's voice was heard in the background.

"Oh. And Townsville is under attack."

"Who's attacking Townsville?" Blossom asked urgently.

" Just the Rowdyruff Boys. But more importantly my hat is no where to be found!"

"It's on your head." Ms. Bellum told him.

"Oh. Never mind. Townsville needs help!"

"Okay. We're on our way." Blossom shut her phone and sighed.

"New villain?" Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head.

"Mayor lost his hat again and found out it was on his head like always?" Buttercup questioned.

"Well yes but the Rowdyruff boys are attacking the town."

"The Rowdyruff Boys?!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled. Blossom nodded.

"I thought they were gone." Bubbles frowned.

"They have attacked in...forever! Why now?" Buttercup folded her arms.

"I don't know but we better get there before the town is gone." Blossom flew away.

"I wanted a fight but not with those doofuses." Buttercup flew after her.

"Wait up!" Bubbles followed.

* * *

**So whacca think? I changed a lot but still similar to the original. Do you like it? Yes? No? Tell the truth and give me your honest opinion. I want advice! Oh and here's the form.  
Form for  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age(14-17):  
Personality:  
Hairstyle and color:  
Eye color:  
Clothes:  
Friend/Enemy of:  
I need at least 1 best friend for each puff/ruff. Two at the most. But still add in other characters. Max: Two per person. Be creative! Please give both genders.  
Buttercup: I can't believe we have to fight those idiots. Bubbles: I love my outfit! Me: Please Buttercup. You love Butch. Buttercup: I do not! Blossom: *giggles* Buttercup: Shut up! Bubbles: Review!**


	2. They're back

**Me: Hiya! I sounded so formal in the other chapter. *sticks out tongue* Buttercup: Whatever. Just get on with it. Me: Yeah. Yeah. *under breath* Butch-lover Bubbles: *giggles* Buttercup: SHUT UP! Blossom: It's true. Buttercup: I'll kill you all. Me: Story time!**

* * *

People ran screaming from side to side avoiding falling buildings and flaming rocks. It was chaos. The girls flew all over town looking for the cause of the commotion.

"I swear those guys are gonna get a beating of a life time when I find them. I swear when I get my hands on those punks I'm gonna rip them to pieces." Buttercup growled

"Will they ever learn?" Blossom sighed. "They haven't shown up for a year now all of a sudden they're back."  
"They have been the only villain we've fought for what? 4 years? Then they come back destroying the city? What the heck?! They gonna get it." Buttercup complained.  
"Yeah..." Bubbles thought of Boomer. She kinda missed him for the past year. Why? She didn't know. She just couldn't hate him completely like her sisters can. There's something about him...After all he is cute...  
"Earth to Bubbles! Come in Bubbles. The city is under attack!" Buttercup's voice brought her back to reality.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Ready to go! Where are the boys anyway?"  
"Try lookin' behind ya!" The puffs turned around to see three 15-year-old boys looking at them. The ruffs had change much during the past years.  
Brick was wearing on a red long sleeve button up shirt with black buttoned up vest, black jeans, red and black sneakers. His red-orange mid back length hair in a low ponytail with his signature red baseball cap on backwards. Butch was wearing a green hoodie with black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black and green sneakers. His raven hair spiked up like always. Boomer was wear a blue t-shirt with a with long sleeve shirt underneath, black jeans with black and blue sneakers. His blonde hair put in a wings haircut.  
"Long time no see, powderpuffs. How are you?" Brick smirked.  
"Not happy to see you." Blossom grumbled. She hates it when he teases them.  
"We haven't seen each other in ages and you just say that to us. Hurtful." Butch wiped a fake tear.  
"And you destroy the city. I think it's fair. If you morons think you can get away with this you have another thing coming." Buttercup threatened. She really hated Butch.  
"Like you can beat us." Boomer folded his arms. He looked straight at Bubbles. He liked Bubbles. More than he was supposed to. But what's a guy to do when you like your enemy.  
"We have. Every time we fight you guys that is." Bubbles shot back. She didn't like insulting Boomer. She just did. He's the enemy.  
"Is that so?" Brick raised an eyebrow. "If you're so sure you can beat us then come get us." Brick flew away with Butch and Boomer by his sides.  
"Idiots." Blossom flew after them with Bubbles and Buttercup by her sides. The boys split up destroying buildings and wreaking havoc everywhere they went. The puff tried to stop them. Brick was shooting lasers at a building when Blossom flew up to him. Brick stopped and turned towards her. A smirk on his face.  
"Hey Blossy."  
"Don't call me that." Blossom huffed.  
"But it's such a cute nickname for a cute girl like yourself."  
"Shut up, Brick."  
"I'm just trying to be nice."  
"Then stop destroying Townsville."

"Make me." Brick challenged. Blossom flew right at him and kicked him in the stomach sending him into a building. Brick rubbed his head.

"Why you little..." Brick flew at Blossom trying to punch her in the stomach. Blossom dodged it but Brick grabbed her hair and threw her half across the town.

"Ugh. Brick!"

* * *

"When I find him.." Buttercup mumbled to herself as she looked for Butch or to her the green moron. She heard screaming and turned to see Butch using a lamppost to hit empty cars.

"Fore!" Butch yelled as he hit a car with the lamppost and sent it flying. Buttercup flew as fast as she could and caught the car before it could hut some citizens. She sent it down gently.

"Aww. Buttercup. You ruined my shot." Butch pouted as he flew over Buttercup. Buttercup growled and flew up to Butch.

"You think this some kind of game!" She yelled in his face. Butch looked at her disgusted.

"Say it. Don't spray it."

"I outta..."

"You're adorable when you're angry."

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled while kicking him so hard he went flying to the ground. He got up and rubbed the back of his head. For moment Buttercup felt kind of bad. Then Butch flew right into her and head butted he in the stomach. She hit a hot dog stand. Butch laughed.

"Now you're surrounded by your own kind." Buttercup growled. And she felt bad for him.

"You jerk!"

* * *

Bubbles looked from side to side. Where was he? She thought to herself. She sighed. I just wish he would stop doing this. Then she saw a blue streak the air she followed him. Boomer stop when he saw Bubbles following him. For a moment they just looked at each other. Bubbles her cheeks warming up. Same with Boomer. Boomer thought to himself. Why does she have to be a puff? He closed his eyes and sighed. A puff. My enemy. He his eye and looked back at Bubbles with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms.

"What are you waiting for, Blue?"

"Well...I...h." Bubble stammered.

"Seems like baby didn't learn how to speak." Bubbles got angry at the comment. He never will change will he?

"I can speak well enough to tell you that you are a knucklehead!"

"Says you! You're a toddler in a 15-year-old body!"

"I am way smarter than a toddler unlike you!"

"You're not smarter than a peanut let alone a toddler."

"Shut your mouth!" Bubbles punch Boomer in the face. Bubbles put her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. Boomer held his cheek. He looked at Bubbles with first shock the anger. Her grabbed her arms and threw her on the roof of a house. Bubbles crashed in and landed on the kitchen table.

"Ow." Bubbles sat up. Four different people were staring at her. "Sorry!" Bubbles out of the house and looked at Boomer flying with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Bubbles growled

"I hate you!"

* * *

Aa

After ten minutes of fighting the girls were losing their breath. The boys gotten stronger.

"Girls. We need a plan." Blossom huffed as she flew next to her sisters. "They've gotten stronger."

"I'm still gonna beat the crap out of them." Buttercup growled. Bubbles just looked at Boomer. He didn't look a bit hurt by the fact she was beaten up. She felt her heart break.

"They never change..." Bubbles mumbled. Buttercup and Blossom looked a her.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"They never change." Bubbles said louder. "They never change!" Blossom, Buttercup, even th Rowdies were taken back by her sudden outburst. But only her sister understand.

"What do you expect them to do?" Blossom looked down. "Years and years of fighting. Then they disappear to who knows what and come back just to destroy the town. Who does that?! To tell you the truth I actually was kind of worried about them. I don't even know why?!" Blossom hands turned into fists. A tear ran down her cheek. Buttercup frowned.

"I hate to admit it. I would never think in my life I would actually care for a Rowdy. You guys are stupid jerks that hurt people for no reason!" Buttercup yelled her eyes shut tight. " Maybe it's because I'm a Powerpuff and It's my job to care but I did. Or some weird reason I was worried you guys died or something!" Buttercup felt tears coming out but she held them back.

"I thought that there was some good in you, Boomer! Maybe in all of you! But I was wrong. Dead wrong!" Bubbles cried. The boys were speechless. The girls got only angrier.

"I HATE YOU!" the girls screamed in unison creating a sonic scream that knock the knocked the boy down to the ground through the concrete making a hole 5 feet deep. When the girl stopped. They opened their eye and gasped at the sight.

"Oh no..." Bubbles whispered. "What did we do?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Still need guys! If you made one you can still make another but opposite gender! Bubbles: *crying* We killed them! Me: Yes...No...Maybe. Blossom: Oh my. Buttercup: Poor guys. Me: I'm sorry! Review please! Don't cry, Bubbles.**


	3. The right thing to do

**Waz up? I have a special guest today. Well guests. Bubbles: Who? Me: The one and only Rowdies! Ruffs: *come in* Brick: Hey Ppgzmlpfimlover. Me: Call me, Cat! Butch: Hey what are the doing here?! Buttercup: I'd ask you the same thing. Me: No fighting or else. Buttercup: Or else what? Me: You don't want to know. *evil smirk* Bubbles: Um...Okay...Hi Boomer! Boomer: Hey Bubbles! Blossom: Hello Brick. Brick: Hey Blossom. Me: So cute! Everyone but the blues: Shut up! Blues: Story time!**

"_I HATE YOU!" the girls screamed in unison creating a sonic scream that knock the knocked the boy down to the ground through the concrete making a hole 5 feet deep. When the girl stopped. They opened their eye and gasped at the sight._

"_Oh no..." Bubbles whispered. "What did we do?"_

The girls flew down to the hole. Bubbles was afraid to look in.

"Do you think we...you know?"

"I don't know but we have to look." Blossom said nervously. "Buttercup?"

"Fine." Buttercup gulped and looked down. "They're down petty deep. I can't see. I'm gonna pull them out." Buttercup went down the hole and pulled out the boys one by one. Each one was still unconscious. Blossom put her ear to Brick's heart.

"They're breathing. Just unconscious. I don't know how long. We should take them to Professor." Blossom lifted her head.

"After all that fighting I don't think I can make it." Bubbles admitted.

"Me too." Buttercup agreed.

"I'll call him. Can you make it to the mayor's office?" Blossom asked.

"I think so." Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison. Blossom called the Professor.

"Hello...Yeah, it's Blossom...We have a problem...We'll meet you at the mayor's office and tell you everything..Yeah...Okay, bye." Blossom hung up her cell phone. She looked at Bubbles and Buttercup. "Ready to go?"

"Ready." they both picked up their counterparts bridal style and carried them to the mayor's office. Buttercup kicked the door open.

"Hello girls." Mayor greeted them.

"What are you doing with the Rowdyruff Boys?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"We'll explain when Professor gets here." Blossom told them putting Brick on a huge table while Buttercup and Bubbles did the same with their counterparts.

Just then Professor came in.

"Hi guys." He said while closing the door. "What the matter?" Blossom sighed.

"You see..."

**2 minutes later**

"...And that's what happened." Blossom finished. Professor nodded.

"I see. Well, an impact that big will leave some kind of damage. It's seem not to be physical. I'm guessing mental. But since Chemical X protects them it wouldn't be severe. Something like Amnesia perhaps."

"You're saying they might have Amnesia and completely forget who they are or anyone else is?" Blossom asked.

"Exactly."

"So what do we do?" Bubbles asked. Even if Boomer broke her heart she didn't want to hurt him.

"Well if my calculations are correct they won't know that their villains." Professor stated.

"Won't know their villains? That's wonderful." Mayor cheered.

"Yes. But without memories they won't know how to get around town. They might get in trouble." Ms. Bellum pointed out.

"That's true. That's why I think the girls should take them under their wings. Teach them how use their powers for good. The Rowdyruff boys could stay with us."

"What?!" The puffs yelled.

"That's a wonderful idea." Ms. Bellum agreed.

"Yes! I'll get the boys enrolled and have a town meeting to tell them the news." Mayor walked over to the phone to call the school.

"Do we get a say in this?" Blossom put her hands on her hips.

"No way am I living with a ruff. Those guys are jerks." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"I never want to see them again. They can leave town again for all I care." Bubbles huffed.

"Why did you bring them here then?" Professor raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's our job to make sure people are okay. Now we know they are I want them gone." Blossom pointed out.

"Girls. You know this is the right thing to do. I know the Rowdyruff boys have hurt you physically and emotionally but if you don't forgive and help them they may very well be in danger. A person with no memories can get into a lot of trouble." The girls sighed. They knew Professor was right.

"Okay. I'll do it." Blossom smiled.

"Count me in." Bubbles gave a thumbs up.

"I guess I'm in too." Buttercup sighed but gave a small smile.

"When do you think they will wake up?" Bubbles asked.

"Um...hello?" The girls and Professor turned around.

**Another cliff hanger! I'm so mean. Buttercup: You are. You invited them. *points to ruffs* Butch: We're better then you'll ever be. Bubbles: No fighting guys. Remember? Boomer: Yeah. Butch&Buttercup: Whatever. Me: You guys are so adorbs! Buttercup&Butch: Shut up, Cat! Me: *giggles* Keep on bringing in those guys! Blossom&Brick: Please review! No more chapters until you do! Me: *thumbs up***


	4. I forget

**So I'm back. I wanted to thank you for the reviews. You guys are so sweet! I love you all! Still need those ! BTW you guys seem to forget about the hair color a lot. Buttercup: Move! You worthless chump! Butch: Make me! Pile of garbage! Buttercup: Jerk! Butch: Sissy! Me: *pushes Buttercup into Butch (they kiss) and takes pic* I warned you. *runs* Bubbles: AWWW! Boomer: *snickers* Buttercup and Butch: *blushing* I'll kill you! *runs after me* Brick: They totally like each other. Blossom: *nods* Story time!**

* * *

_"When do you think they will wake up?" Bubbles asked. _

_"Um...hello?" The girls and Professor turned around. _

The Ruffs were awake sitting on the table with scared/confused look on their faces.  
"I don't mean to interrupt but who are you, where am I, and who am I?" Brick asked. "I don't seem to have any memories."  
"You were right, Professor." Blossom told him.  
"As always." Bubbles smiled.  
"Right about what?" Boomer questioned.  
"About you guys losing you're memories." Buttercup answered.  
" What memories did they lose I wonder?" Professor thought out loud. "It seems like only personal memories were lost. Nothing academic it seems."  
"No. I know things like that. I just don't remember anything about myself." Brick rubbed his head.  
"I'm surprised he knows what academic means." Blossom mumbled. Bubbles giggled at the comment and Buttercup snickered.  
"Well. I guess I better fill you in. I'm Professor, you're caretaker. You three are brothers with extraordinary powers like these three girls here. They are superheroes. You three are learning to become superheroes with their guide. You have no relation with them. But you both got your powers by Chemical X. There was an accident which made you lose your memories now." Professor lied with partly telling the truth. "You're names are Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Girls introduce yourself."  
"Blossom." Blossom somewhat smiled.  
"Bubbles." Bubbles smiled. But she was faking it.  
"Buttercup." Buttercup didn't bother to smile.  
"So we are superheroes and these girls are our teachers?" Butch raised an eyebrow. Professor nodded.  
"Cool. But why girls?"  
"Because we can kick your butts that's why." Buttercup growled.  
"I doubt that."  
"Then let's go, wimp."  
"Who you callin' a wimp, sissy?" Butch and Buttercup tried to kill each other but they were both held back by their siblings.  
"Buttercup. Stop it." Bubbles tried to calm her down. "It's not worth it."  
"Butch, calm down." Boomer tried to calm Butch down. "Don't fight people you just met."  
"She/He started it!" Buttercup and Butch said in unison while pointing to each other. "Shut up, you started it! No you did!"  
"Calm down." Professor told them. "No fighting. You guys have to learn to get along."  
"Doubt it." They mumbled and stopped trying to kill each other. Professor sighed.  
"Girls, I'll meet you home. You can start teach the boys how to fly. And before I forget. Blossom is Brick's teacher. Bubbles is Boomer's. And Buttercup is Butch's. Try to get along. Bye." Professor walked out of the room and shut the door. There was an awkward silence.  
"Um...okay. So I guess we'll teach you how to fly." Blossom said breaking the silence. "Well all you really do is feel it I guess."  
"Feel like you're a bird it the sky." Bubbles said holding her arms out like a bird.  
"And just do it." Buttercup shrugged. "Like this." She flew in the air three feet from the ground. Bubbles and Blossom did the same.  
"Um...okay." Brick rubbed his head. "Feel it."  
"Like a bird in the sky." Boomer chimed in.  
"And just do it." Butch finished. The boys tried to fly but it didn't work.  
"No. You have to let go." Blossom took Brick's hand.  
"You're as light as a feather." Bubbles took both of Boomer's hands.  
"Just fly in the wind." Buttercup took Butch's arm. They slowed lifted the boys off the ground and let go. The boys struggled a little but got the hang of it.  
"I'm flying." Brick smiled.  
"Whoa." Boomer laughed.  
"This is awesome." Butch cheered.  
"Let's go home." Blossom pointed towards the window. It felt good being a teacher even if it was a Ruff.  
"Sounds good, teach." Brick saluted her. Blossom rolled her eyes. The Puffs and Ruffs flew all the way to the Professor's house. When they reached the door Blossom opened the door and they walked inside.  
"Professor! We're home!" The girls called.  
"In the kitchen!" Professor called. The girls walked to the kitchen while the boys followed. They found a feast set out on the table.  
"It's beautiful." Butch licked his lips. Buttercup rolled her eyes.  
"I think I'm gonna cry." Boomer wiped a fake tear. Bubbles smiled a little.  
"What's the occasion?" Brick kept his eyes on the food.  
"No occasion. I thought we could have a big feast today." Professor smiled as he finished setting the table. The boys grinned and sat down at the table.  
"We save the town almost every day and get no feast. They get their butts kicked but still get one." Buttercup mumbled.  
"I know, right?" Blossom whispered.  
"No fair." Bubbles whispered back.  
"Girls, are you going to eat?" Professor looked at the girls still standing up.  
"Sure. Whatever." Buttercup sighed and all three of them sat down across from their counterparts. After a dinner full of fighting and arguing, mainly from Buttercup and Butch for the last piece of chicken, Professor showed the boys their rooms.  
"Hope you guys have a good night sleep. Tomorrow's Monday." Professor called and went to bed.  
While the Rowdyruffs and Professor were asleep the girl stayed awake in their beds looking at the ceiling.  
"School with the Rowdyruff Boys. Great." They all thought.

* * *

**Bubbles: Well BC and Butch are still trying to kill Cat so yeah. Boomer: are still needed. They show up in the next chapter. Well possibly. Blossom: Tell us what you think. Brick: BTW all of the puffs and ruffs have different rooms. Yes the house has seven rooms. So what? See you next time. Me: AHHHHH! *runs pass* Green: YOU'RE DEAD! *runs after me* Bubbles: *looks at Reds and Boomer* Reds: *shrugs* Boomer: Review! **


	5. School time

**Boomer: Hey guys! Well Cat it's here today. Sorry for the long wait. Blossom: Buttercup, Butch, what did you guys do? Buttercup: Nothing. Butch: We couldn't do anything. She has blackmail on us and her crazy friend, toriboo8 locked us in a closet. Brick: She said she had some important business to attend to. Something about more blackmail and war... By the way  
Breana, of course! There will always be a next chapter unless it's the last chapter.  
CasXIII, thanks for the cookie! Here's a muffin.  
Bubbles: Story time!**

* * *

"Hey, Blossom. Wake up. Yo, Bloss!" Blossom jolted awake.  
"Wha?" She rubbed her eyes. And saw Brick already dress, standing next to her bed with a smile on his face.  
"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty."  
"What are doing on my room?!" Blossom yelled.  
"Professor told us to wake you guys up. It is a school day."  
"Fine. I'm up. Can you leave now?"  
"Your room's really pink. Whoa! That's a lot of books."  
"Get out!"  
"Fine. I'm going. Geez." Brick walked out of the room. Blossom sighed.

* * *

"Bubbles. Wake up." Boomer shaked her awake. Bubbles yawned. She sat up on her bed and looked at the already dressed Boomer.  
"Why are you in my room?"  
"Professor told us to wake you guys up."  
"Oh. Well I'm up. You can go now."  
"Oh. Okay." Boomer walked out of the quietly. Bubbles watched him leave.  
"Sometimes, he's not bad guy." she said to herself "Sometimes."

* * *

Splash!  
Buttercup jolted up. She was wet. She wiped her face and looked at the culprit. A dressed Butch with an empty water glass in his hand.  
"Rise and shine, Bittercup."  
"You little...It's Buttercup and what are you doing in my room?!"  
"Had to wake you up. Professor's orders."  
"So you drop a cup of water on my head?!"  
"It's more funny this way."  
"GET OUT!"  
"Why?"  
"OUT!" Buttercup threw her pillows at super speed at Butch. Butch ran out of her room. Buttercup sighed.  
"Idiot."

* * *

Buttercup slid down the railing while Bubbles and Blossom ran down stairs.  
"Good morning, Professor!" The puffs said in unison as they ran into the kitchen.  
"Good morning, girls. Breakfast is ready." Professor put the last plate of Bacon and Eggs on the table. The Ruffs were already eating. The girls sat at the same seat as last time. As they were eating Professor talked to them.  
"So girls just to let you know, Brick has same classes as Blossom."  
Blossom groaned.  
"Boomer has all classes with Bubbles."  
Bubbles frowned.  
"And Butch has the same schedule as Buttercup."  
"Heck no!" Buttercup stood up. "I'm not spending my highschool year with that thing."  
"Who you calling a thing, you little brat?!" Butch stood up.  
"Calm down. Buttercup, you promised to help." Professor said calmly.  
"I promised to help. Not get stuck with him!" Buttercup pointed to Butch.  
"Butch will need help getting around the school."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you're counterparts. You guys are more connected then if you were given Brick ot Boomer. Just learn to get along."  
"I'll tolerate him." Buttercup huffed and sat back down.  
"I'll try and do the same." Butch sat back down.  
"That's good enough. Just no fighting. Lockers are right next to yours. Going from left to right is Brick, Boomer, and Butch. You guys should get going. Here's lunch." Professor gave the puffs and ruffs each a lunch box with their signature color.  
"Thanks, Professor." Boomer took his lunch box and ran to the door.  
"Got to go." Brick took his and ran to Boomer.  
"See ya later." Butch took his and ran to where Boomer and Brick were waiting.  
"Professor, when is Mayor going to hold that town meeting he was talking about?" Blossom asked making sure the boys didn't hear.  
"He already had it when you guys were asleep. He didn't want the ruffs to be suspicion." Professor told them. "Nothing to worry about."  
"Okay. Thanks." Bubbles took her lunch box with Blossom and Buttercup.  
"Bye!" The girls walked to where the boys were.  
"Ready?" Brick asked. Blossom nodded.  
"Let's go." The puffs and ruffs flew to school.

* * *

The puffs and ruffs landed on front of the school and walked in. As they made their way to their lockers they kept getting looks and heard whispering. It made the guys uneasy.  
"Why are they looking at us like that?" Brick asked the girls.  
"They heard about your accident. It's the first time someone with Amnesia came to the school." Blossom answered. Not a totally lie. It was true that they did hear about the accident and it was the first time someone with amnesia came to this school but that's not why they were looking at the Rowdies like they were.  
"Oh."  
"Well it's creepy and I don't like it." Butch crossed his arms. For once Buttercup agreed with him.  
"What are you guys looking at?! It's like you never seen a superhero before. Sheesh." Buttercup yelled making everyone stop whispering and giving them strange looks.  
"Whoa." Boomer said surprised.  
"Buttercup can do anything." Bubbles smiled.  
"All I did was speak my mind." Buttercup smiled. Butch smirked.  
"Well. Thanks anyway, Buttercup." Blossom grinned. They all walked up to their lockers. Being superheroes they were the only ones to have silver lockers with golden name tags. Courtesy of the Mayor. The boys had similar ones with their names.  
"Silver lockers?" Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You guys are really special." Bubbles smiled.  
"I guess. But all we do is save the town. It's really like a chore but the people of Townsville really appreciate it."  
"Well class is going to start soon." Blossom checked her watch. She opened her locker, took out her things, and shut her door. "Let's get going."  
"Where are we headed?" Brick took out his stuff and closed his locker.  
"We have to go to Language Arts." Blossom grabbed Brick's arm and walked away.  
"So what about us?" Boomer turned his head to Bubbles.  
"Art. Let's go." Bubbles took Boomer by the hand and walked towards art class.  
"Us?" Butch asked Buttercup while watching the blues walk away.  
"Gym." Buttercup answered. She walked towards the gym while Butch followed.

* * *

**Boomer: Sorry if that was short. Brick: I got a text from Cat. *looks at phone and blushes*Oh no...Look. *shows pics of Buttercup and Butch's "accident" digitally altered to look like each counterpart pair* Blossom: *blushes* She didn't! Bubbles: *blushes and covers face* Boomer: *blushes* ... Buttercup&Butch: *blushing and angry* Brick: She's dead. *looks for me* Everyone else: Yeah! *follows him* Me: *walks in after they're gone* I'm so dead. Review! ^-^ **


	6. AN

I'M SO SORRY GUYS! IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE BEEN HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME CHOOSING OCS FOR THE STORY AND I JUST *cries* I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T USE ANY OCS!** I'M SO SORRY! **PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!


End file.
